ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a young EVO with the ability to cure other EVOs, including the ability to control his nanites using the Omega-1 Nanite. He can grow weapons and machines from his body, often using his limbs, and can communicate with technology, machines and even with nanites themselves. Appearance Rex is Hispanic, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. He is most normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He is also taller than most people his age. Rex also wears a pair of orange googles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the left pectoral. Rex wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever Rex uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. History Early Life Not much is known about Rex's life before the Nanite Event except finding out his parents and older brother were scientists and he was the first human subjected to the nanites. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United In the crossover special, Ben enters Rex's world by accident, and Rex confuses Ben for a dangerous EVO After Rex and Ben have a fight, they eventually team up to face the worst threat either of them have ever faced: the sapient nanite Alpha. A creature that has to suck the nanites from EVOs in order to survive, Alpha had previously been banished to what was believed to be a dimension of nothingness - however, Ben explained that the villain had ended up in the Null Void, where he managed to feed on various alien prisoners until he could escape. Rex and Ben eventually confronted Alpha inside the Bug Jar, where it absorbs Rex's Omega-1 Nanite in an effort to create a body to sustain itself. In response, Ben used Upgrade to increase Rex's power - together, they were able to do enough damage to Alpha that Rex was able to trap him in a super-concentrated ball of Nanites, which Ben dumped into the Null Void on his way back to his universe. Hero Times Two Rex arrived in Ben's Universe with Bobo to hunt the Pack, and to obtain the Promethium. He encounters Ben and the team and he needs help. He forms a rivalry with Kevin. He failed to defeat the Pack and he was sent back to his own universe with the help of a portal created by Gwen. Powers and Abilities Like all living things on his Earth dimension, Rex has billions of nanites inside his body. After activation, their nanites mutate a normal being into an EVO. However, unlike most EVOs, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to build various machines on his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines and other Nanites and cure some EVOs of their mutations. Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Hero Times Two Ben 10: power of E.V.O. Ben 10/Generator Rex: nanites Ben. Omnitrix Alien Showdown *All episodes of the crossover Alpha Strikes Back(mielgrb10) *all episodes of crossover Ben 10: The Omniwars *Generator 10: Alpha Project (first re-appearance) Gallery Rex Salazar.jpg|Generator Rex Ben-Rex.png|Rex and Ben in the Heroes United Logo cresits to sunyfan on tumblr.png